Le Journal d'Angel Snape
by 59Kev150
Summary: Je m'appelle Angel Snape, oui la fille du célèbre professeur sarcastique Séverus Snape et j'en suis fière. Mais ma vie n'a ni était calme ni paisible mais plutôt riches en rebondissement. J'en ai gardé une trace en écrivant dans mon journal. Donc si vous vous apprêtaient à lire mon histoire accrochez vous car cela ne vas pas être de tout repos. Courage et bonne lecture


En 2020 dans une maison banale de sorcier.

- Maman tu peux me raconter ton histoire, maintenant que je suis majeur demanda un homme, grands aux cheveux noir et aux yeux verts éblouissants.

La maman du dit homme en question le regarda d'un air tendre et lui répondit :

- Tom je vais faire mieux que ça je vais te donner mon journal intime.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la maman revint avec deux bouquins épais qui pouvaient rivaliser avec le livre sacré des moldus : la Bible. Elle le donna à son fils avec pour seul phrase -Tiens-toi prêt Tom-

Tom prit le livre et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivée dans son lit il ouvrit le premier bouquin et entama la lecture…

_Jeudi 26 Aout 1996._

Cher Journal,

Hey Journal, Tout d'abord je pense qu'une présentation s'impose. Je m'appelle Angel Snape je suis née le 13 Avril 1980, j'ai donc 16 ans.

J'ai de longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés comme mon père : Severus Snape, ce qui n'ai pas un cadeau vue l'entretien que cela prend si je ne veux pas avoir des cheveux gras.

J'ai les yeux verts de ma mère Lily Evans. Ils me plaisent. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai jamais connue du fait qu'elle soit morte avant que je puisse la connaître. Je suis plutôt grande environ un mètre soixante-quinze, en somme un physique tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

Concernant mon caractère je suis perfectionniste, j'aime étudier, passer du temps à la bibliothèque car je veux toujours être la meilleure. Cependant ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'aime pas rire ni faires des blagues plus ou moins drôles.

Que puis-je dire d'autre… Ah oui je suis une sorcière et j'étudie à Poudlard la meilleure école de sorcellerie, avec le plus fanatique partisan de citron monsieur le directeur Albus Dumbledore et accessoirement celui qui a mis fin au règne de Gellert Grindelwald.

Je suis à Serpentard bien que tu dois t'en être douté vu l'identité de mon père. Je suis d'ailleurs préfète en chef cette année, mon père avait le sourire jusqu'à ses yeux.

Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Severus Snape, sourire est juste impossible. Et bien sache que oui mon père peux faire autre chose que des rictus sarcastiques qui fonctionne à merveille en tant que « pétrificus totalus ».

Donc oui qu'est-ce que je disais ? Mon père était heureux comme un pape quand il a vu l'insigne dans mon enveloppe habituelle de Poudlard, accompagné de la longue liste de fournitures à acheter que je dois acheter aujourd'hui.

Voilà mon cher journal, c'est tout pour le moment comme dirait une émission Moldue, dont j'ai oublié le nom, tellement c'était pour les personnes sous-développées telles que Crabbe et Goyle. Des Serpentards indignes d'en porter le blason.

Avant de te refermer saches que je vais te donner un nom très prochainement

Bisous,

Angel.

_Mardi 30 Aout 1996_

Cher Damon,

Oui mon journal, je t'ai trouvé un nom : Damon, j'ai passé des heures et des heures à trouver des noms plus stupides les uns que les autres. Mon père en est devenu fou.

Donc c'est tout naturellement que j'ai continué à en citer malgré le fait que j'aie trouvé le nom parfait. Angel et Damon ne trouve tu pas cela harmonieux ?

Avant que je te raconte les événements croustillants, je me dois de te parler de ma meilleure amie.

Pansy Parkinson, oui comme la maladie moldue.

Pansy et moi on se complète. Elle est aussi brune et grande comme moi, aussi folle que moi enfin peut être pas autant et nous avons les mêmes délires : S'installer à une terrasse, regarder les sorciers passer et se moquer d'eux.

Oui Damon je sais que c'est mal mais bon faut bien occuper ses vacances. Une seule chose sur laquelle Pansy et moi nous ne sommes pas d'accord : les garçons. En effet, Pansy ne jure que par Draco Malefoy, un Serpentard abject sans aucune qualité. Bon, peut-être qu'il a une certaine prestance et un charisme fou, sans oublier ses yeux acier qui ne laissent personne indifférent. Sauf moi, car je déteste les personnes imbue d'eux même et il en est le parfait exemple.

Je n'ai jamais trouvé de garçon suffisamment attirant à mes yeux… pour le plus grand bonheur de mon père quoique, j'en suis sûre, il prendrait un plaisir fou à martyriser mes preux chevaliers.

Autant de dire tout de suite mon ambition, avant de te raconter ce qui s'est passé sur le chemin de traverse. Je veux être la major de ma promotion, un seul obstacle et non pas des moindres : la Gryffondor par excellence, Hermione Granger.

Il faut que je te la décrive: Plutôt fine des formes là où il faut cachées par ses robes de sorcières trop amples, de longs cheveux châtains impossibles à coiffer, de jolis yeux noisettes . En clair, elle peut être jolie. Comme le démontre le bal de quatrième année. En pensant à ça faut je la remercie pour la tête de dix pieds de long de Weasley quand il l'a vue descendre les escaliers. Même moi j'étais bouchée bée c'est pour te dire.

Niveau caractère c'est une incroyable miss-je-sais-tout, elle est une encyclopédie sur pattes ce qui fait qu'elle sera toujours première et moi je ne serais que seconde. Voilà en quoi c'est un obstacle à mon ambition d'être première et cette année on sera dans la même chambre en tant que préfètes en chef.

Je pense que je ne serai pas la bienvenue en tant que Serpentard mais bon si tel est le cas je lui montrerai pourquoi j'ai été répartie à Serpentard… Mouahhhhh.

Hum, excuse moi je me suis laissée emporter. Je peux donc te raconter l'événement avec un grand E qui s'est produit quand j'étais au chemin de traverse.

J'étais donc avec Pansy à faire notre activité principale sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, on discutait de tous les derniers potins notamment le fait suivant, tien toi prêt Damon c'est du lourd.

Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle un peu loufoque aurait des sentiments pour Neville Longdubat un Gryffondor réservé. Egalement victime favorite de mon père suivis de très près par Harry Potter. Pansy a su cette information de Millicent, une Serpentard qui la elle-même su par Collin Crivey qui lui l'a su par Parvati qui elle l'a su par Lavande Brown, la commère de service de Gryffondor. Donc tu vois c'est une source sûre !

Donc voilà on continuait d'observer les gens quand un grand boum est survenu. Les mangemorts sont arrivés, ont tout saccagé sur leur passage. J'ai juste eu le temps de m'échapper avec Pansy et de rejoindre mon père par le portoloin d'urgence qu'il m'a donné pour des cas majeurs comme celui-ci.

Bisous,

Angel

_Mercredi 1__er__ Septembre_

Cher Damon,

La rentrée c'est bien passée. Longue comme toutes les rentrée mais avec Pansy on a réussi put ou moins à s'amuser. Comment me dira tu tout simplement en regardant Weasley manger. C'est un vrai porc, il mange absolument tous ce qui ai à sa portée.

Granger avait l'air écœurée de voir ça et cela était dotant plus jouissif que Weasley sans rendait même pas compte.

On a eu nos emplois du temps qui se résume en un mot : Catastrophique. Ce vieux sénile de Dumby est devenu fou plus que de raison. Il a mis pas un ni deux mais tous nos cours en commun avec les Gryffondors. D'autant plus qu'en tant que préfet en chef moi et Granger seront un binôme d'office et, nous aurons notre propre chambre ce qui est en soi est plutôt positif. La belle vie pas de Millicent ou Daphnée qui me réveille en sursaut. J'aurai enfin la paix.

Le soir, Granger et Moi nous avons rejoint nôtre chambres située au deuxième étage derrière un tableau représentent une sorcière se relaxant sur du sable.

Sache que même pour un simple mot de passe on n'a mis une heure et trois minutes exactement.

On est tombé d'accord sur Magicobus. Me demande pas pourquoi , c'était le seul mot de passe qui n'avais pas rapport avec une de nos maison respectif.

Je te laisse

Kiss,(pour changer de bisous Damon)

Angel

Jeudi 2 septembre,

Cher Damon,

Le vieux fous ma convoquait dans son bureau pour me parler d'une tradition Snapienne comme il me la dit. Et cette tradition et bien c'est d'être infiltré dans le camps du Seigneur des tenebres, Voldychou pour les intimes et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai peur, peur de pas être à la hauteur…


End file.
